Transesophageal echo (TEE) cardiography is an established technique in the area of cardiac imaging and involves the insertion of an ultrasound probe into a subject's esophagus to scan the heart from inside the esophagus. The ultrasound probe employs a transducer array to obtain a two-dimensional cross-sectional image of the subject's heart.
An ultrasound TEE probe having a rotatable transducer array for obtaining cross-sectional images of the heart along a variety of scan planes is well known. In "Transoesophageal Cross-Section Echocardiography With A Phased Array Transducer System" by Schluter et. al., an ultrasound probe having a rotatable array is suggested for obtaining an improved assessment of left ventricular morphology. Another TEE probe having a rotatable array is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,960 to Harui et al.